1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transducer, and more particularly to a protecting casing for a transducer for facilitating maintenance, assembly of the transducer, and preventing intrusion of liquids, foreign objects and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Transducers including, but not limited to fluid meters, liquid leveling sensors, position detectors and the like comprise a housing, various sensor or operating components and a circuit board for controlling the sensor.
Generally, the housing comprises two shells mounted together using fasteners such as screws or pins to prevent intrusion of foreign objects or liquids. The circuit board is mounted securely in the housing. The circuit board has a surface and a circuit formed on the surface. The circuit is connected to a power supply and may be connected electronically to a processor. The wires protrude out of the housing and electrically connect to external components to actuate external components.
However, water or foreign objects may permeate or intrude into the housing and damage the circuit board. Furthermore, if the circuit board breaks or malfunctions, the wires must be disconnected from the circuit board and the circuit board removed from the housing for replacement or repair, which is a long, awkward process that may damage the circuit board.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a protecting casing for a transducer for a notebook computer to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.